tdtttetnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald's Return
Donald's Return is episode 12 of Season 1 (previously 15). Plot: Donald has finally returned from the works after his accident in episode 6, Donald's Tender Problem. When he returns, his first task is to collect some coaches for an express train at the Yards, and to then take them away to Knapford, where he will collect his passengers. Duck and Douglas are there, and are both thankful to see Donald back from the works. After the three chat about Donald's accident for a while, Gordon arrives, and begins to mock the Scottish twin's accident. Donald, Douglas and Duck are very annoyed by this, and retaliate back. Gordon only laughs, and tells the engines to fetch his train, only to discover that he is pulling a goods train, which he doesn't like at all. Donald pulls his train to Knapford, and waits for his passengers to board. As he waits, he sees Gordon, backing onto his goods train. Gordon once again mocks Donald's accident, to which Donald responds with a reminder of the time Gordon once took his express train down Edward's Branch Line. Gordon is appalled by this, and makes fun of Donald's speed, to remove the attention from his mistakes. Donald accepts this as a challenge, and the two are soon prepared for a race. As soon as the guard blows his whistle, the two are away. Duck and Douglas have been watching from the Yards, and realise that something isn't right. After disscussing what they think it is, Duck suddenly remembers that the two didnt warn Donald about the Dining Coach that had been added to his passenger train when he was away. Duck races away to catch up with Donald and tell him, whilst Douglas stays in the yards. However, Duck is far too late. Donald and Gordon are already on their way to Tidmouth Station by this time, and danger is lying ahead. Bertie the Bus has broken down on the level crossing a few yards before the station. To avoid having an accident, the two engines have to slam on their brakes. This causes the passengers in the Dining Coach to spill their tea and cakes all over the interior. No one is hurt, but the passengers are rather cross with the abrupt halt. Duck soon arrives, and takes away the coaches to the next station, where the passengers get off, and have a stern word with Sir Topham Hatt. Sir Topham Hatt shows up at Tidmouth sheds, later that day, where he finds Donald, Douglas and Gordon, all looking very sorry for themselves, as they know what they have done wrong. After Douglas owning up and saying that he and Duck had forgotten to tell Donald about the Dining Coach, and Gordon owning up for boasting about his speed, Sir Topham Hatt decides to let the whole incident slide, but warns them that there may be consequences in the future. Characters: Gordon Duck Donald Douglas Bertie Sir Topham Hatt Edward (cameo) Emily (cameo) Whiff (cameo) Den (cameo) Dart (cameo) Stafford (cameo) Lorry 1 (cameo) Hector (cameo) James (mentioned) Trivia: ~ References to episode 6, Donald's Tender Problem are made throughout the episode, as well as one reference to the TV Series episode, Wrong Road.